


as bright

by spheeris1



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F, Feelings of Love That Are Not Spoken Of, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble // Susan POV // Series 1 & 2 stuff + the past // Susan/Millie emotions // 'It was the charm, at first, that made Susan look on when she should have kept her eyes to herself.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	as bright

/ /

It was the charm, at first, that made Susan look on when she should have kept her eyes to herself. But Millie breezed in like summer when everyone else seemed to be buried under the rubble and it was difficult to turn away from someone made up of so much light, so much easy and unabashed warmth spilling onto everyone.

It was what lived underneath that held fast onto Susan’s interest, though - a keen mind paired with a witty tongue, heels kicked up onto table tops like she owned Bletchley - and were Susan a young girl, still wet behind the ears, she would have thought herself smitten with Millie.

Still, it was charm and it was intelligence and it was a heady, dangerous time, and sometimes Susan would chastise her reflection with feeling so good in the midst of so much agony…

…and then Millie would wrap a friendly arm about her waist, smiling around her cigarette, and Susan would forget that there was a war going on because it was the press of Millie against Susan’s back and they were going to save the world…

…weren’t they?

/ /

It has been so many years since the last time and yet Susan still recalls how it felt to be held like this, wrapped up with a caring that goes beyond mere companionship, and the fear causes her to shudder and to weep but Millie doesn’t let her go.

But then Millie has never let her go, even after all of this time.

And were Susan a young girl, were she not married and a mother, were she able to turn back all the clocks…

…Susan would follow Millie to the ends of the earth and they would call it love because it has always been love between the two of them and so it will always be this way…

…won’t it?

/ /

Susan looks on when she should keep her eyes to herself, lingering upon this sidewalk with the future ahead and the past finally spoken of…

…but Millie, but it is always Millie…

…and Susan wonders if the sun will ever be as bright as what she is once again leaving behind.

/ /

**(end)**


End file.
